


Good as New

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Where did you find another one?”





	Good as New

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #545 "worn out"

“Gibbs,” said Abby, breathless, as she opened the plain box he’d left on her desk. “I don’t believe it! Where did you find another one?”

“Didn’t,” he said. “That’s the original.”

Reverently, she pulled Bert the Hippo into a gentle hug, causing him to let out a low, familiar farting sound. “But how…?”

“He was starting to look a little worn out, Abs, even before his squeaker stopped working,” said Gibbs. “So I got McGee to fix it, and Ducky stitched him back up, good as new.” 

Abby grinned and hugged him, making Bert fart between them. “You’re the best.”

THE END


End file.
